jessiefandomcom-20200223-history
Peyton List
Peyton Roi List '(born April 6, 1998) is an American teen actress and child model. List is best known for Disney's show ''JESSIE. She plays Emma Ross, an energetic 15 year old girl. She was also on the ABC network's show Cashmere Mafia where she played Frances O'Connor's onscreen daughter, Sasha Burden and from the movie 27 Dresses where she played the younger version of Katherine Heigl's character Elena. She also has two brothers who are also actors. She is currently in 10th grade. Life and career Peyton lived in Florida, but moved to New York at the age of four. She has a twin brother Spencer and a younger brother Phoenix, who are both actors and models. Peyton was the first one to do modeling. She got inspired in it when her mother was modeling. Then her brother Spencer did what Peyton did. When Phoenix was a baby he modeled also. Peyton is best known modeling for the all girls store Justice List appeared alongside Robert Pattinson in the movie Remember Me as a girl who bullies his character's little sister. In 2010, List appeared in the Disney film The Sorcerer's Apprentice, and in Lifetime Movie Network's Secrets in the Walls, alongside Jeri Ryan and Kay Panabaker. List began modeling at a late age, both alone and with her brother Spencer. She has appeared in over 400 commercial advertisements in various formats for various companies. List now has a main role in Disney's TV series Jessie as Emma Ross. She also has a major role in the film'' Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules'' and'' Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days '' as Holly Hills, the main love interest of the main character Greg Heffley (Zachary Gordon). Trivia *Has worked with stars like Katherine Heigl, Frances O’Connor, Hilary Duff, Robert Pattinson, Emilie De Ravin and many more. * Has traveled all over the US and also been to Puerto Rico and Canada. * Studies acting (e. g. musical theater), voice and dance. (jazz, tap, ballet, hip hop) *She has a twin brother (Spencer List) and a younger brother. Peyton is the older twin by one minute. * Peyton is a member of SAG and AFTRA. * In her free time she enjoys dancing, riding her bike, playing with her friends, writing stories, singing, and ice-skating. * Peyton and her family moved to New York when she was 4 years old. They moved to California full time in 2012. * List says her most embarassing audition moment was when she had to go to the bathroom so bad and she had to tell the casting director “I will be right back”. * She wouldn’t want to change anything in herself. * Her 3 granted wishes are 1. To make sure the world is a happy place. 2. To go to Candy Land. 3. To keep her family healthy. * Has glasses, but wears contacts most of the time. *Is usually credited as Peyton List, Peyton Roi List or Peyton R. List. * She’s not the only Peyton List in the acting business, there’s an older actress with the same name and they often get mixed up! *She is the StarPower Ambassador for the Starlight Children’s Foundation. * Says that the cutest guy she has ever worked with was James Marsden, he is her celebrity crush. * Watches Glee, and went to a Glee concert and got to meet Kevin McHale (Artie)! * Thinks she is a bad artist. * Loves the Twilight and The Hunger Games series. *Doesn’t like the way her voice sounds on screen. * Got to film “Diary of a Wimpy Kid” movies in Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada. * Peyton has a Twitter and a Facebook fan page but does not have a private Facebook profile. * Has some freckles. * Loves peanut butter! * Peyton used to go to a public school, but now goes to an online charter school. * Looks up to her mom, who’s also her full time manager. * Got to meet actresses Jane Lynch and Reese Witherspoon at the screening of “Diary of a Wimpy Kid 2″. * Is a series regular on Disney’s Jessie, she plays Emma Ross, the only biological child of the bunch. * Fell in love with acting after her mom took her to see a show on broadway. *She loves to bake and make enchiladas with her dad. *Has been to a Taylor Swift concert and meet & greet! *She loves hugs. *She is mixed up with Annasophia Robb another actress *Along with Karan Brar,she is a co-host in Season 2 in Pass the Plate.http://www.dis411.net/2013/10/13/videos-karan-brar-and-peyton-list-pass-the-plate/ Filmography External links ● ● ● ● Gallery To view Peyton's image gallery, click here. References Category:Main Cast Category:Cast Category:Actresses Category:Females Category:1998 Births Category:Children Category:Images of Peyton List Category:Friends of Skai Jackson Category:Images of Female's Category:Friends of Debby Ryan Category:Friends of Cameron Boyce Category:Friends of Karan Brar Category:Friends of Kevin Chamberlin Category:Female Cast Category:Images of Cast Members